Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 28, 2013. Filming for the episode began on October 18, 2013. Source The episode will be Directed by Paul McCrane Source and written by Matthew Hodgson. Source Plot *Will is otherwise occupied with school business, so New Directions take it upon themselves to brainstorm an attack plan for Nationals. When Blaine takes the lead in the discussion and tells the others he's already come up with some "genius" ideas (all of which feature him in a major role), they accuse him of being too controlling. Distressed by the gleeks' reaction, Blaine calls Kurt for emotional support, but finds little comfort in his fiancé's response. In New York, Kurt runs into control issues of his own when he schedules the first official gig for his band "Pamela Lansbury." After announcing he has selected the venue for their debut performance, he encounters resistance from the others, who have differing opinions about his choice. During a visit from the school board, Sue is pleasantly surprised when she thinks the Superintendent (on whom she has a massive crush) is flirting with her; however, she is taken aback when she realizes he thinks she's a man. Taking Becky's advice, Sue sets out to feminize herself with the help of some unlikely allies. Meanwhile, a gas leak in the choir room causes some to see the world of McKinley from a fantastical perspective, Jake's recent "playboy" lifestyle has repercussions, and the origins of Sue and her iconic love of tracksuits is revealed. Source *Blaine believes he has the best plan to win nationals, but the other club members think he’s too controlling; Kurt’s band disagrees over the venue of their first gig; Sue gets in touch with her feminine side. Source *All-New Thanksgiving Night Episode! Blaine believes he has the best plan to win Nationals, but he doesn't take the glee club's criticism too well when the students accuse him of being too controlling. Over in New York, Kurt also runs into control issues when the band disagrees over the venue of their first official gig that Kurt booked. Meanwhile, Sue reveals the story behind her iconic tracksuit and gets in touch with her feminine side. Source Spoilers *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of a NY look”. However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source New York *Santana will be plugging Proactiv solution. Source Lima *Vampire Tina is back. Source Scenes *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set. (10/23) Source *Alex was on set. (10/24) Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chord was on set. (10/24) Source *Erinn was at dance rehearsal. (10/24) Source *Glee booked two sets of extras, the regular students and “1986 flashback high school students.” They’re told to wear a “very stereotypical” 80’s look and they cite Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, and Madonna circa “Like a Virgin” as the kind of look they’re going for. (10/25) Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jenna was on set. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set early. (10/29) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Adam were at a dance rehearsal for Into The Groove. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Darren was on set. (10/29) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, Demi and Adam were on set filming a scene involving a hipster Bar. (10/30) Source *There will be Muppet versions of New Directions. Source Source 2 **Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Elliot will also have Muppet doppelgängers. Source *Naya, Lea, and Chris were on set. (10/31) Source Source 2 *Erinn and Melissa were on set. (11/01) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jacob, Becca, Kevin, Chord, Darren, Alex and Blake were on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source1 Source 2 *Lea, Naya, Chris and Adam filmed a scene invloving their puppets (11/13) Source 1 Source 2 Music *Lea was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chris was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Erinn was in the studio. (10/30) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (11/6) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source *Kevin was in the studio. (11/7) However, this could be for Previously Unaired Christmas. Source Songs Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Guest Cast Source Source Special Guest Stars *Demi Lovato as Dani Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Bob Harris as Christopher Cousins Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo2 500.png Tumblr mvmejuHe0W1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mvm9trvgiy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet.jpg Glee-WarehouseSet2.png Nasty-rhythmnation.jpg Youremybestfriend.jpg Cheektocheek.jpg Intothegroove.jpg New Sue.jpg Pamelapuppetmaster.jpg Pamela landsbury hummelberry band.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mw631a4Xip1qg49w0o8_1280.jpg S,D,S.png 41s xNyuv1L. SL500 AA280 .jpg leas puppet omg.jpg 5e2839b04c9a11e38b99120841cb52d9_8.jpg Lea and friends .jpg Tumblr mw7yh6wjWb1qk3e9fo2 250.jpg Puppet Mr Schue.jpg|Will Puppet 705059ae4ce711e38a3712f5df62fd43 8.jpg Kurt puppet.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes